


Cheers

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Dean Ambrose was exercising when a British fan caught his attention from the other side of the room.





	

Dean Ambrose was at the gym working out when he heard the sound of a young female with a British accent from across the room, causing him to instantly turn around... "Dean Ambrose?!" The fan said, in shock. "Oh, so you know who I am?" Dean said, widening his eyes. "Of course! You're my favorite wrestler! And oh so hot... I mean..." The fan said, covering her mouth. "Well, thanks... along with that last part." Dean said, winking. "No problem." The fan said, blushing. "So, your name is...?" Dean said, curiously. "I'm Courtny... Courtny-Ann." She said, smiling. "Ooh, nice name!" Dean said, smirking. "Thank you!" Courtny-Ann said, beaming. "So, do you come here often?" Dean said, scratching his head. "Um, no, I was actually waiting for my date to show up... but it looks like he's a no-show." Courtny-Ann said, looking away. "Yes, he did..." Dean said, nodding his head. "Huh?!" Courtny-Ann said, confused. "I'll be his replacement for ya." Dean said, biting his bottom lip. "Oh my... seriously?!" Courtny-Ann said, excitedly. "Yeah, I mean, I'd actually really love that myself too, Court." Dean said, grinning. "Okay... so let's go!" Courtny-Ann said, laughing. "Hey, let me just throw on a t shirt first though!" Dean said, chuckling. They both then headed into a nearby restaurant, holding hands 'cause Dean offered... "Hey, thanks... for everything today." Courtny-Ann said, quietly. "No, thank you, and to be honest... this has been one of the best days of my life." Dean said, intensely.

**Author's Note:**

> heres a fanfiction i made for one of my friends, Courtny-Ann! :D please give kudos, bookmarks, and comments cause itd make me happy! ♡♥


End file.
